Of Liars and Lovers
by ericlover75
Summary: Starts from season three finale and goes somewhat AU after.Sookie is told that she holds someones heart in her hand and that if she could just trust again she might find true love.
1. Chapter 1

Of Liars and Lovers

A/N I do not own anything CH and AB do. I'm going to incorporate both book and show. Enjoy.

Chapter 1

He's gone crazy. I maybe mad at Eric and the vampires but I didn't wish him dead and even Pam for that matter. I have to stop him.

"Bill wait" I yelled out and he stopped at the door. Think Sookie what do I use to subdue him? I have to get Eric out of the cement.

"Sookie?" Bill asked. Before I could answer the door blew open and their stood Eric covered in cement. Relief flooded through me. He wasn't dead because of me.

"Did you tell her the truth?" Eric asked head down.

"Leave her alone Eric. She doesn't want to be part of this anymore" Bill said icy tone evident.

"Oh but she is and all because you came here to procure her for the Queen" Eric shot back.

"What?" I squeaked out.

"How bout the fact that you let her be beaten by the two drainers so you could feed her your blood?" Eric continued as if I wasn't there. As if my heart wasn't shattering and falling to the ground in pieces in front of him.

"You jealous, heartless dick. Can't you see the pain you are inflicting on Sookie, Leave" Bill seethed. What the hell was happening?

"Watch your tone Compton I'm still your Sheriff" Eric's fangs clicked into place.

"Enough, answer him Bill please, tell me the truth" I pleaded not wanting to be hanging by a thread any longer.

"Yes" came the soft reply followed by bloody tears.

As the realization hit me as to what I just heard anger and despair threatened to shallow me whole. I turned to look Bill right in the eye.

"You set me up so I would fall in love with you? You lied to me time and time again?" I said angry emotion coming through every word I uttered and I felt my power rise up again.

"Sookie calm down" Bill said fear in his voice. I looked down for a second and I noticed not just my hand but my whole body was glowing like a bright white light. Claudine's words came back floating through my mind "he'll steal your light", was that what he was trying to do?

"Sookie" came Eric's quiet plea. I looked over to the Viking and saw him in a whole new light. It was like I could see right through him. He had red and black surrounding him but there was also white as well. When I looked at Bill and the colors surrounding him were black and red and they were warring around him, there was no light.

"Get out of my life, don't call, don't come around, just don't" as I spoke Bill seemed to be sucked backward, he had to grab hold of the posts.

"Sookie please, I love you" Bill cried but I had seen inside him and there was no love there.

"I rescind your invitation go back to hell where you came from" I muttered and pushed all my anger at him as a bolt of light burst from me towards Bill.

For some strange reason unknown to me Eric jumped in front of the light and flew backward into Bill and they both flew off the porch. Why would he do that? Bill got up, as Eric remained motionless on the ground where he landed. Bill turned to me but I held my hand out ready to bring my power forward. Wisely he went home. Eric still hadn't moved so I grabbed a hold of his jacket and pulled him back towards the house. It took me abit but I got him to the door.

"I invite you in Eric" I said and pulled him through.

I grabbed Gran's old afghan from off the couch and covered Eric up. I wasn't sure if he would wake up or not. I had so many thoughts swirling in my head that I couldn't make any sense of it. I gave Eric one last look and went to the place that I would always find peace Gran's plot.

I ran like my life depended upon it and maybe it just did. I fell to my knees in front of Gran's grave. Was I truly alone now?

"Your not alone" came Claudine's voice.

"I feel alone am I destined to be alone?" I asked not sure I wanted to hear the answer.

"No. There is one who has watched over you and helped you as you went. Maybe not always in the right way but in the end the result was the same. You must understand that as you hold his heart in your hands heholds yours, you just don't realize it yet" Claudine said.

"Alcide? Is he the one you speak of?" I asked.

"I cannot tell you whom; you must discover on your own the man you seek. Quickly you must come with me. There is a vampire afoot and you are in danger" Claudine said and held her hand out to me. I got up and reached out and then there was a bright light and nothing.

When I opened my eyes I was in the place I visited not to long ago. There were fairies dancing all around and I wanted to join them. A cloaked figure appeared before me but I felt no fear. Then the figure revealed himself all I could think was beautiful. He had flowing white hair, piercing blue eyes and a beautiful face. Deep down I had a feeling that we knew each other, something inside me screamed family.

"Hello Sookie my name is Niall Brigant. I' am the prince of the Fae and I' am your great-grandfather" when he spoke I felt calm and love.

"You're my great grandfather, really?" I said shock evident in my voice.

"Your grandmother had and affair with my son Finton and your father was born. I' am truly sorry that you are in pain child but the path set before you is not an easy one. You will suffer more before the journey ends but you will not be alone. The one that seeks you wants to love and feel love again. He has much to offer but you must give him that chance. I will be watching and if you are ever in need I will be there. Remember there is a thing as love, it's out there waiting for you to wake up and accept it. Trust in yourself; follow your heart" he said.

"No my heart was what got me into this mess" I yelled, everyone stopped and stared.

"No Sookie it was a vampire that took advantage of your sweet, loving heart. Not all vampires are bad and some do truly love; now you must go back. Good luck great granddaughter, if you just trust again you will never be alone" he whispered and everything went black.

This time when everything came into focus I was home, safe and sound. I realized that Eric no longer lay on the kitchen floor. I heard a hiss come from behind me and I spun around. There was Eric crouched in a defensive position, fangs bared. Before I could rescind his invitation he spoke. He sounded strange and it made me hesitate.

"Where am I, who are you?" He said a confused look on his face.

"Eric?" I muttered.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Of Liars and Lovers

A/N I do not own anything CH and AB do. Any mistakes are my own.

Chapter 2

EPOV

Who is this woman? My mind is a void except for her face. I knew her before I saw her but what does this mean? She smells fucking good too. I want to fuck her, bite her and rub myself all over her. I can feel my fangs lengthen, they want to sink into her warm body and drink her until she's dry. What's this I can feel fear and pain coming from her. Ah, a bond then surly we must be lovers?

'Who are you?" I repeat impatience in my tone.

"My name is Sookie Stackhouse; you are in my home. Your name is Eric Northman you are Sheriff of this area. You know you're a vampire, right?" She asked.

"Yes. I know what a Sheriff is to. It's just my past, who I' am gone all that's left is a black void" I reply. She's inching closer and I'm having trouble not taking what I want. I can feel my hands shake and my legs tremble yet my body won't move forward.

"Stay back. You smell sooo intoxicating. I want to bite and taste" I say.

"You what? Oh, crap it's the fairy smell" she says.

"Mmmmm Fairy" I say and lick my lips.

"You will not bite me Eric or I will rescind your invitation. I'm going to call Pam, she'll know what to do and then I'll get cleaned up" she says.

"Who's Pam?" I ask.

"She is your vampire childe and your second in command. Stay here" she orders and disappears down the hall.

I can hear a short conversation and then the shower turns on. I follow the sounds and come to a door that leads to a bedroom, her bedroom. There's a door to the right that must lead to the bathroom. I can hear her crying, softly and I can feel her pain. I want to go to her but something tells me that I wouldn't be welcome.

I hear snarling coming from the house across the way. I know it's vampires fighting and as long as they stay over there than there won't be a problem. I stay and listen to her wash until the last possible second and then I head back towards the kitchen.

"Sookie come out come out where ever you are" I hear a woman taunt. I go to the window and look out, there on the lawn stands a red headed vampire. Her dress is torn and she's got blood on her face.

I watch as a truck pulls up and a blonde man steps out.

"Who the fuck are you and what are you doing on my sisters lawn?" He asks.

"Ah, you must be Jason Stackhouse. Your not as valuable as your sister but she will want you safe" the vampire says and grabs the boy by the throat.

"Eric, Pam.." Sookie starts but I clap my hand over her mouth and bring her to the window to show her what's going on. She's only in a robe. I can feel her breasts heaving against my arm. I can feel myself responding.

"Sookie I have your brother and if you don't come out he's dead" the vampire threatens. Sookie bites my hand hard enough to draw blood and make me let go. She bolts for the door and throws it open.

"Let my brother go" Sookie yells as she steps out onto the porch.

"You come to me and I'll let him go" the vampire says.

I can see that Jason is turning blue and I can feel resolve come through the bond. Sookie walks to the vampire head held high. The vampire throws the boy away and grabs Sookie and pulls her to her. She sniffs her neck.

"You will be my finest pet" the vampire says as she licks a stripe up Sookie's throat.

Something wild and fierce within me yells MINE and I'm moving before I even register it. I grab the bitch by the throat and yank her head so hard I rip it off. Blood explodes everywhere onto Sookie the ground and me. Sookie is screaming and Jason faints, humans.

"Sookie" I say sternly and she stops. POP

"Well done Viking, one down but many to go. I'll take care of this" a man says and a green mist envelopes Sookie and me. I hear another POP and the man and mess are gone. Huh.

"Eric?' comes a voice from behind me, I turn around to find a blonde vampire standing there. Something tells me that she's no threat.

"Pam" Sookie says and nods.

"Eric is well I see. HE has no memory?" She asks.

"No. He says he has seen me in his mind but everything else is blank" Sookie explains.

"Interesting. Anything I should know about?" She asks eyebrow raised.

"Eric killed the Queen" Sookiesays. Pam looks utterly shocked and I can't believe I just committed treason, yet I'd do it again if it were for Sookie.

"She was going to hurt Sookie" I say and shrug my shoulders.

"First Russell now this Eric have you lost your mind?" Pam says.

"As a matter of fact I have. You will watch your tone when you speak to me" I say my anger showing and my fangs down.

"Yes, master" she replies head bowed.

"Don't worry Pam, Niall took care of the mess. No one knows but the three of us" Sookie explains.

"Actually that would be the four of us" comes a voice from the cemetery. A vampire with dark hair emerges from the darkness and right away I don't like him. I inch closer to Sookie. Pam notices but holds her tongue.

"What are you doing here Bill? I told you to leave me alone" Sookie says and I can feel despair and pain so strong it almost brings me to my knees.

"Yes Bill why are you here?" I sneer.

"I tried to stop the Queen but she was too strong. I had to come and make sure you were all right. I still love you Sookie" this Bill says.

I'm starting to feel concerned all I can feel from Sookie is numb. I signal Pam with my eyes and then I pick Sookie up and take her into the house.

"Eric what.." Bill says.

"Go home Compton. Eric is still Sheriff of this area" I can hear Pam say.

"Not for long" Bill spits and I hear him depart.

"Check on Jason" I call out to her.

I take Sookie into her bedroom and put her pajamas on. She doesn't even register me and I don't look at anything I don't have to, even though I want too. I go to the bathroom and grab a washcloth and wipe down her face. Her eyes are vacant, she's lost in her grief. Fear grips at my dead heart.

"Sookie" I say. No answer.

"Sookie" I say a little more firmly, still no answer.

"Don't let him win. Jason needs you, I need you. The only light in the darkness surrounding me is you. There has to be a reason that I remember you. Come back to us, to me?" I plead but she's still unresponsive.

I cover her up and head out to the kitchen. Jason is sitting at the table.

"Sookie is lost inside herself. You must get her to listen to you. Dawn approaches and I have to go to ground. Help your sister" I say and head out the door.

Pam is waiting by the road.

"How did you get here?" I ask.

"The car is down the road a ways. You don't remember anything?" She asks.

"No. Just Sookie. We must get going" I say and we take off.

Apparently I live to far to get home so we are staying at the bar I own. We reach Fangtasia, what a funny name with ten minutes to spare. Pam leads me into the basement were two coffins wait. I get into mine with Sookie on my mind hoping that she will snap out of it and soon.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Of Liars and Lovers

A/N I do not own anything CH and AB do. Any mistakes are my own.

Chapter 3

I feel weighted down by sadness and gloom. I've tried to climb out to reach the surface and to get a breath of fresh air but I can't seem to get my arms to respond. I don't want to be here, I don't like it here it's lonely and cold. I've been here for what feels like forever and I don't think I'll ever get free.

I'm losing hope, barely hanging on when I feel a warmth start to spread through me. I can feel the foggy gloom start to break up as something takes hold of me and I'm rocked back and forth. I can hear singing and as the gloom clears the words become more clear as does the voice singing them. Eric.

And you bring me to my knees, again

All this time that I could beg you please, in vain

All the times that I felt insecure, for you

And I leave my burdens at the door

I'm on the outside, I'm looking in

I can see through you, see your true colors

'cause inside you're ugly, ugly like me

I can see through you, see to the real you

All this time that I felt like this won't end, it's for you

And I taste what I can never have

Was from you

All those times that I tried

My intentions full of pride

And I waste more time then anyone

All the times that I cried

All this wastin it's all inside

And I feel all this pain

Stuffed it down, it's back again

And I lie here in bed

All alone I can't mend

But I feel tomorrow will be okay

I pushed my way up and out of the prison I had been in. I slowly opened my eyes and the first thing I notice are the bloody tear tracks on Eric's face. He was crying, for me? I brought my hand up to his cheek and catch a bloody tear. I looked at the tear and then put it in my mouth, for once I would share Eric's pain.

"Sookie you're back?" Eric asked.

"I'm here. How long was I gone?" I asked.

"Three days. Jason took care of you during the day and I stayed here during the night. I've been relearning my past while I've been here. I'll go make you some dinner" Eric said, kissed my cheek and disappeared.

While Eric got me dinner(how odd) I decided to have a shower and get cleaned up. I got up out of bed on wobbly legs but made it to the bathroom. I started the shower and adjusted the temperature once it was perfect I got in. As I lathered up my sponge I thought back to the last shower I had but I pushed it aside. Then my thoughts strayed to Eric and him singing to me. It felt wonderful and safe to be held in his arms and I realize that I want to be in his arms once again.

I felt a burst of cold air hit my ass. I turned to look and there was Eric in all his glory and boy was there a lot of glory. He took the sponge from me and soaped it up.

"Turn around Lover" he crooned and god help me I did. He washed my back and butt so good that I'd probably squeak. He asked me to turn around again and I complied. He washed my stomach and breasts paying special attention to my nipples. Once he was finished I soaped up the sponge and began to wash him. I had to step forward which made his "gracious plenty" jut up against his abs. I reached around and washed that awesome ass of his. Ok I admit it I ogled his ass before, sue me.

As I washed Eric he captured my lips with his own and slipped his tongue into my mouth. His strong tongue massaged the inside and coaxed my tongue into a duel. Eric's hands slipped down over my quivering stomach to my hot center below. His fingers circled my clit and stroked softly over my slit. When his finger breaches my opening my legs threaten to buckle. Eric must sense this cause he picks me up, shuts off the shower and takes me to the bed. He sits me down and starts to dry me off as he dries me he continues to manipulate my clit. I fall onto my back as Eric kisses his way down to my nub and licks. I moan with pleasure as he sucks my clit into his mouth and bites gently. I can feel myself coming undone under Eric's skilful tongue. When his finger pushes inside and crooks against my sweet spot I feel my muscles clamp down on his finger and I scream out my release. Eric strokes me gently through my orgasm and then pushes me up onto the pillows. I feel happy and tired but I want to reciprocate. I reach out to Eric but he takes my hand and brings it to his lips and places a sweet kiss on my palm.

"Your tired lover. You need to eat and rest" he says and grabs a towel and wraps it around his waist. He leaves and comes back a few minutes later with a pb and j sandwich and a glass of milk. I eat in silence and then go get ready for bed. As I get up from the bed and put on my robe I turn to Eric.

"Stay with me while I sleep?" without waiting for an answer I head to the bathroom.

When I step out of the bathroom I notice black heavy velvet drapes over the windows and hanging around the bed from a track in the ceiling. How long had I been in the bathroom? I must not heard anything over the hairdryer. I hear voices coming from the hall.

"This is a stupid idea Eric" came Pam's voice.

"I didn't ask for your opinion Pam. Now leave" Eric commanded steel in his voice.

"Fine but for the record you clearly lost it" came Pam's deadpan voice followed by the door closing. Eric was filling the doorway seconds later.

"What's this?" I asked.

"You asked me to stay so I 'am" he said and got on the bed. I went to my dresser and put on m nightgown and then crawled in beside Eric.

"No light will penetrate so I can stay even in my daytime slumber" he explained.

I settled back into his arms and I'm lulled to sleep by his humming and if I'm not mistaken he was humming it Kiss from a Rose by seal. Is Eric trying to tell me something?

**TBC**


End file.
